<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Somber by WORLWIDEHANDSOME133</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749305">Our Somber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLWIDEHANDSOME133/pseuds/WORLWIDEHANDSOME133'>WORLWIDEHANDSOME133</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America Hetalia, Angst, Dark, Dark America (Hetalia), Dystopia, Other, Sad, Sad America (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:30:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLWIDEHANDSOME133/pseuds/WORLWIDEHANDSOME133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Dystopia from Alfred's perspective. It's really short but I felt like writing it for fun. Basically, New York City is crushed, and Alfred just thinks of what happened there was just almost like a civil war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Somber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this quickly, I don't think it will get attention but whatever haha. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred saw what was coming, though he didn’t say anything. From his boss, from his country, he feared what will happen. He couldn’t sleep for a long time knowing that his people were in danger. He saw what ignorance his people have shown. But who can blame them? As the phrase goes, ignorance is bliss it’s better to think that America is a free country with liberty, free from oppression. But it never was this way and the progression into making a country where only one type of race can succeed has dampened the light of what was liberty. He’s in New York City and the aftermath from the Progression clearly established. Now, New York City has been reduced to rubble. There were too many Forbidden there, so it shouldn’t exist. Alfred was a part of the forbidden, for his mind was too divided. The little civil war in his mind made him too deranged to enter the Divinity. After the attack in New York, they left everyone there to rot. Society doesn’t need them in the heavenly farms of peace. Society doesn’t need technology, it’s better off with farms and ancient traditional roles of men and women. Sitting on the edge of the toppled Empire State Building, he cries. </p><p><br/>
Hanging from the side of the apartment<br/>
Seeing the untold meanings of poverty<br/>
Happiness sustained by amphetamines<br/>
The depressed wry in tears<br/>
For who can stop this dark age<br/>
Where humanity no longer competes with the wicked</p><p>Greed comes from the past<br/>
Cramped into the city, and<br/>
Saw what once was wondrous<br/>
Is now the gray muddle of temptation<br/>
No longer are we ambitious <br/>
For we settled on the deepest depths<br/>
Of within, we further established our death</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yeah. I thought of a typical dystopic world and is partly inspired by The Handmaid's Tale.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>